Samurai Destiny
by shizuma
Summary: It's about a boy who desobeys his empire and he forms his own army


Title: Samurai Destiny  
  
Author: Rishaun Joyce  
  
Note: Shizuma Fuyuno and all the related characters are property of me Rishaun Joyce. No one has the right to any of this property except Shaun and anime realm members (AOL group) and the Ninja Association (NA) who are friends of Shaun's from school and pen pals in the group. And now the feature presentation:  
  
Samurai Destiny  
  
Please tell me the answer, is fate unchangeable? Even at his most powerless man's existence is never without meaning. It's the year 1419AD in Feudal Japan (Duh), and a child named Shizuma Fuyuno was playing outside of his village. Shizuma is a young boy with extraordinary powers but he does not know of it yet. His father can sense it and is training his son but Shizuma got tired of training and ran out to play.  
"Shizuma, what have I told you about playing out side the village!" a young woman yelled toward Shizuma.  
"Mom I'll kill any demon that comes my way ok so you don't have to worry about me just go back inside and rest and don't tell dad I'm out here ok?" Shizuma said.  
"That's not the point and I'm telling not your dad any thing. He knows you're out here cause you yelled it when you ran out of the village", Shizuma's mom said.  
"Damnit, ok I'll come in."  
"Good", Shizuma's mom said.  
"Always trying to tell me what's not the point! I can't stand her sometimes!" Shizuma thought to himself. Shizuma walks with his mother though the forest. When they arrived at the village gates Shizuma realized he had left his sword.  
"Mom. I forgot my sword", Shizuma said.  
"Too bad you shouldn't have been playing in the forest and you wouldn't have forgotten it."  
"But mom." Shizuma cried being cut off by his mother.  
"But nothing, your father might need you to help protect the village."  
"Mom.. We're the capitol of the Empire there is no way demons or any other army will attack us."  
"That's not the point!" yelled Shizuma's mom, "I'll send a servant later to go and get it ok dear?"  
"Ok mom we'll do it your way"  
"Thank you honey." Shizuma and his mom walk up to the gates and the watchman recognizes them and allows them in. Shizuma and his mother walk through the Village Park until they get to an alley. Then they walk through the alley (duh) until they reach a giant two-story house. They walk in and Shizuma sees his dad waiting on him in the living room.  
"Come Shizuma the king has called an audience and he wants to see us both." "I just got home dad", Shizuma wined.  
" I don't care as one of the five great generals of the Imperial Army my son will be there to meet the king and that's final!" Shizuma's dad yells. At that very moment Shizuma's siblings walk into the room. Shizuma's older brother Shizuoka, and his younger sister Yuki, his servant and caretaker Gremino.  
"Come on brother go and meet the emperor", Shizuoka says.  
"Yeah big brother go and meet the king!", Yuki yells.  
"Which one is he the King or the Emperor?" Shizuma asked  
"Both", Shizuoka and Yuki said together.  
"Fine I'll go!" Shizuma yells back at his siblings. At that Shizuma's dad pulled him out the door and they walked on to the castle at the top of the village. They walked up through the park and over the bridge. Soon they got to the castle and went in. Shizuma looked around and saw the long red carpet stretched out along the hallway floor. Shizuma and his dad walked up the hallway where they passed some rooms with the door open and saw soldiers training. They didn't stop to speak they just kept walking until they got to the end and saw the hallway split into two different directions. They turned right and went and walked toward the staircase. They then went up the stairs and into another hallway this time they walked strait down the hallway until they were in a huge room. There was a maid waiting for them.  
"You must be Master Onikuza (Shizuma's father) and Master Shizuma. Will you please follow me into the ball room the Emperor is waiting for you", the maid told them. Shizuma and Onikuza walked into the ballroom and saw all those people in their waiting for them to make their appearance. They walked up to the Emperor who was sitting in a chair.  
"Ah.. General Onikuza and who is this.. Is this your son? Why it is Shizuma, it's been awhile since I've seen you, you've grown so big lately", the Emperor said. "Now to what I've called you here for Onikuza, well you see we think the army in the north may be trying to invade us and we need a strong general to defend us. Do you think you can handle this?"  
"I can handle it sir Nobunaga", Onikuza said.  
"Why what a handsome young man you are", a woman said walking up to Shizuma.  
"You remember the court lady Windy right Shizuma?" the Nobunaga asked.  
"Sorry no I don't remember", Shizuma answered back.  
"Well that's okay, so with your father gone we're going to need some help around here do you think you can handle it?" the Emperor asked.  
"Of course."  
"Hahahaha. You're already like your father, well you should go home and get your rest." Shizuma and Onikuza walked out of the ballroom and walked back to the staircase and went up stairs again. They walked back down the other hallway and Shizuma's father stopped at a doorway. "Shizuma this will be your instructor until I get back", Onikuza said pointing toward the door on his right, and you should go and introduce yourself. Shizuma walked into the room and walked up to the man at the desk and said hello. "You must Onikuza's boy well I don't care who you are report to me first thing in the morning goodbye!" Shizuma walked out of the room and walked back to his dad. "Well how did it go? I don't really like the idea of you being appointed to a weakling but anyway let's get home I'm starving."  
They walked out of the castle and back the way they came. When they got into the house Shizuma's best friend Kahaku was in the kitchen helping Shizuma's mom cook. Gremino was also in there cooking stew his specialty. Shizuma walked up and pulled Gremino's ears.  
"Ouch!.. Master Shizuma that hurts... Please. Stop." Gremino cried.  
"Hehehe", Shizuma laughed. Shizuma then turned to Kahaku and said hey.  
"Hello Shizuma, can you follow me please?"  
"Yeah sure." Shizuma and Kahaku walked out of the kitchen and walked to Shizuma's room. "Okay Shizuma I have something to tell you but first you must promise not to tell anyone, do you promise?"  
"Yes I promise I want tell anyone."  
"I've been living for 300 years.." Kahaku said being cut off from Gremino's yelling.  
"Dinner is ready you guys!" Gremino yelled.  
"What were you saying?" Shizuma asked  
"Never mind let's just go eat."  
"Okay." They then walked out of the room and headed to the dining room. Everyone was sitting down waiting on them to come in. Kahaku and Shizuma went to their seat and sat down. Every one was eating in silence until Shizuma asked his father a question. "Dad, didn't grandma and grandpa get your name from that demon Onikuwa?"  
"Yes they did why?"  
"I just wanted to know a little about him that's all since he is family right?"  
"Yes the only known demon in the family he lived in the year 5078 BC and he fought in the Demonic war (a war where the demons fought against the humans for thousands of years). He was killed in battle and since he was the leader of the demon army the war was concluded and the humans won. It's said that the humans who killed him and the other demons had "special powers" and when they killed Onikuwa they died themselves and will reincarnate into someone in this family and become even more powerful. Now that the sword and shield war ended thousands of years ago we now have the runes which can make anyone stronger." Shizuma was looking dumbfounded. "Did you understand what I said?" Shizuma shook his head even though he had no idea of what his father was talking about. About an hour later Shizuma went into his room and got in the bed and fell asleep.  
"Look at him he's fast asleep", Onikuza said toward Gremino.  
"Shall I wake him Master Onikuza?"  
"No let him sleep he has a big day ahead of him. Gremino watch over Shizuma for me."  
"Your such a sound sleeper and I will sir", Gremino thought. Then Onikuza and Gremino left the room and walked to the living room where everyone except Shizuma was waiting to say good bye. Every one said there good byes and then Onikuza left and traveled north to defend the Empire.  
  
Hour's later Shizuma woke up and saw Gremino in his room looking through his stuff. Shizuma jumped up and asked "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Oh Master Shizuma good morning how are you doing?" Shizuma was staring Gremino from head to toe. He had that "I'm about to kill you" look on his face. Sensing that he was going to die Gremino said "Master Shizuma you are going to be late on the first day I shall accompany you as of wishes by Master Onikuza"  
"What did my father tell you?"  
"He told me to protect you at all cost so I will"  
"Oh ok", Shizuma and Gremino walked downstairs where they saw Shizuoka, Yuki and Kahaku waiting for them. "You're not going with out us", they said together. They all left the house and started up toward the castle. They walked the exact same way Shizuma and Onikuza walked to the castle. They walked into the room where Shizuma's instructor was.  
"I want you to Magicians Island the stargazer there said she has some information for the Empire and we need that information in the up coming war with North. Vinde the seer lives there and she has been commissioned to look into the stars," Shizuma's instructor told them. "There should be a dragon knight waiting to take you to Magicians Island over in the barn yard!" Shizuma and his Group walked out of the room then Shizuoka stopped.  
"Why did you stop Shizuoka?" Yuki asked.  
"Damn that Kraze. sending us on an errand", Shizuoka said.  
"Kraze?." Gremino asked. "Who's Kraze?"  
"Gah! The guy who just gave us orders", Shizuoka explained. They all shook their heads and walked back outside the castle. Then Yuki stopped.  
"Yuki why did you stop this time?" Kahaku asked. "And where is the barn yard anyway?"  
"The barn yard is that way"; Yuki said pointing to her left. So they all followed Yuki and they ended up in the barnyard where they saw a woman feeding houses and a young man with a dragon behind him. Shizuma and the others walked up to the woman because they thought she might know who he is. She had no idea so they walked up to him.  
"Are you Shizuma Fuyuno?" the man asked.  
"Yes I am" Shizuma answered back.  
"Ok then you and your group hop on Black's back and I'll take you to Magicians Island."  
"Black?" they all asked looking around.  
"Yeah Black my dragon." The man said. "And my name is Futch."  
"I say he's just a punk", Kahaku said walking up to black then tripping onto Futch.  
"Who are you calling a punk you're the punk and get off of me!" Futch yelled.  
"I'd like you to know that I've been living for 300." Kahaku was saying but being cut off from Shizuma. "Come on Kahaku were riding a dragon!" "They never let me finish what I have to say! Damn them!" Kahaku thought o himself, "No I can't think like this Shizuma is my friend and step brother and he would never do anything to hurt me. it must be this accursed rune, the "Soul Eater." They all got and Blacks back and Black rose into the sky. He took off toward Magicians Island. They flew for about 30 min to be exact. Black then came down and rested his feet on the soft brown soil. Everyone got off except for Futch who told them he'd be waiting on their return so he go home. They walked into the nearby forest where they saw a path and they followed it out. When they exited the forest they saw a young man with strange clothes on and he was carrying a staff and so they walked up to him and he turned around with a grin on his face.  
"Are you the guys from the Empire?" He asked.  
"Yes we are why?" Shizuma replied.  
"Oh no reason at all", he said waving his staff around, "I just hope your prepared to die that's all. Wind rune, show your power!" At that very moment 2 demons appeared up out of nowhere and attacked Shizuma's group. "I don't have my sword mom never gave it back to me. Damnit I'll have to fight bare handed then. The rest of the group pulled out their weapons. "Here we go! SANNEI!" Shizuma yelled. At that moment a white flash went toward the demons. It hardly did anything to them. "Damnit I need my sword!" "Yo Bro. Let me handle this", Shizuoka said. He then raised his right hand and a light shined from it. "Boar rune, show me your power!" Shizuoka yelled. He then ran up to the demons and attacked with punches until he was out of energy. This attack damaged the demons badly. The demons then took advantage of this and attacked Shizuoka. Shizuoka went flying into a tree. Yuki then turn to her brother over in the tree. "Shizuoka! No you can't die.. Not yet! I'll kill you demons for this! She pulled out her very huge blade and swiped it though the air to frighten the demons. It didn't work so she got into her attack position and threw her blade at the demons. "WIND BLADE!" the blade missed one of the demons but chopped the others ones head off. "You missed me little girl!" the demon said. "You just wait!" Yuki yelled with a smirk on her face. The blade had turned around and chopped the demon across the waist. Every ones jaws dropped. Shizuoka got up and walked up to his sister "you did good sis." At that moment Yuki turned around and was shocked. Her brother was up without any marks on him and he was walking like nothing had happened. He just smiled and then they all turned toward the man that brought the demons to them. "Now are you ready to die?" Shizuma asked. "Um. I was just seeing if you guys were the real deal honestly, lady Vinde told me not to let any one enter unless they are the Empire, I just had to see." The man then leads them to a castle. "This is where I leave you good bye." "He's strange", Shizuma said. "Master Shizuma you shouldn't say such things", Gremino said. "Hehe", Shizuma laughed. They then walked the castle and saw a staircase. They walked over to it and Yuki looked up. "Wow! That's along way up, it looks like it's about 123 stories high." Then they all looked up. Kahaku pulled out one of his arrows and shot it in the air. The arrow flew strait up until it hit a barrier and got stuck. Kahaku turned to every one and said, "it's only 7 stories high, lets go" "What?! Not possible it can't be 7 stories high!" Yuki yelled. "It is. the rest 114 stories are just illusions created to fool intruders that it would take them forever to reach the top." "Uh. ok", Yuki said wondering what Kahaku was talking about. They all then started walking up the steps. 15 minutes later they reached the top and a woman who looked like the court lady windy was standing waiting on them to make there appearance. They all walked to her and Shizuma just stared at her. Gremino saw Shizuma and said something. "Young master its not polite to stare." "It's ok he's staring at me because I look like my sister Windy. My name is Vinde and you guys must be from the Empire, right am I correct." "Yes I did you know?" Shizuoka asked. "It's in the stars", Vinde said. "Shizuma you came to pick up something for the Empire will you please follow me." Shizuma and Vinde walked to the nearby and only room on the floor. When Shizuma got in their he was amazed at how big the room was. "Now Shizuma here you go these are the documents you have come here for", Vinde said handing the documents to Shizuma. "But the stars also tell me that you will become a great leader of an army. Remember you must choose your own path not what people want you to do. Shizuma and Vinde then walked out of the room and walked over to his group. "Luc will take you back to the shores." "Luc?" ever one asked. "Luc!" Vinde yelled. Then the man who tried to kill Shizuma and his group with demons appeared up beside Vinde. "Yes Lady Vinde?" "Take these people back to the shores and Luc.. None of you tricks, do you hear! Oh and here Yuki you might need this someday" Vinde gave Yuki a Fire Crystal. "Yes ma'am. Please step up next to me an hold on!" Luc said. "Wind rune, show your power!" With that every one disappeared from Vinde's sight. "Where are they Black? If they don't hurry up I'm going to leave them behind." Futch said. You're not leaving anyone behind unless you want to die a painful death!" Shizuma yelled falling through the air. Every one came falling out of the air and landed safely on the ground. except Kahaku he landed on Futch. "Get off me you punk!" Futch yelled. "I'm not a punk!" Kahaku yelled back. They all got onto Black's back and flew back to the capitol of the Empire.  
  
Two days later Shizuma woke up in his room. He got up and walked downstairs and Gremino was there reading a book called the "Demonic war and things that occurred during that time" Gremino heard Shizuma's foot steps coming down the steps. "Good morning Young master how did you sleep?" "Stop asking me such stupid ass questions!" Shizuma thought to himself. "I slept fine Gremino", Shizuma said. "That's good", Gremino replied. Every one walked from upstairs and joined Shizuma to go see Kraze again. "Wait Shizuma, here's your sword!" Shizuma's mom yelled running toward them to hand Shizuma his sword. "Thanks mom." They all walked out of the door and headed toward Kraze's office. When they got their there was a man standing behind Kraze. "This is Juno he'll be accompanying you to go and collect the taxes from Rockland.." Kraze said being cut off by Juno, "Collect taxes." "you go southeast of here to get to Rockland.." "You here that southeast." "Shut up! Stop yapping while I'm talking!" Kraze yelled turning toward Juno. "Yeah all of you stop yapping!" "Idiot! Juno! I'm telling you to shut up!" "Who me?" Juno Asked. "Forget it." Kraze said turning back around toward Shizuma and his group. "Anyway ask the military commander of Rockland about the tax situation. His name is Grady. "Heh heh, listen all of you I'm your superior in the Imperial guard. Disobeying me would mean disobeying the Empire. Keep that in mind." "what a creep", Yuki said to Kahaku. "That's all I have to say", Kraze told them. Juno joins with them and they all walk out of Kraze's office. As there walking Shizuma and Shizuoka were talking. "Do u think I'm the reincarnation of the leader of those humans thousands of years ago?" Shizuma asked whispering so no one but his brother could here. "Why would you think that?" Shizuoka asked him "Cause father said that I have extrodanary powers so I figured I must be a reincarnation or descendant of him." "Who ever said the ruler of those humans was a male?" "Father." "Well wait a minute." Shizuoka said to his brother. He then turned to everyone else who were about to go out the front door of the castle. "Um every one my brother and I have to pee so could you guys wait a minute?" "Fine! Hurry up!" Juno yelled. "Let's go!" Shizuoka said grabbing Shizuma's hand and pulling towards the bathrooms. Which were nothing but stalls. "What the hell are you doing?" Shizuma asked. "Just wait and you'll see." Shizuoka pulled out a rock from his pocket "Father gave it to me and told me to us it only if you ask about Onikuwa and I've been waiting to use it for along. This is a Time rune. "Time rune? There's no such thing!" Shizuma said "Yes there is I'm holding one right here in my hand!" "That's not a natural rune than is it?" Shizuma asked "NO!" Shizuoka yelled getting really pissed off at his brother. "Well than I'm not using it!" Shizuma yelled back. "This was given to me by father, it won't hurt you." "I don't care if Nobunaga himself gave it to you I'm still not using it, got it!" "Fine, I don't care." "It's best we not dwell into the past anyway cause we might disrupt the future." Shizuma said. Shizuma and his brother headed back toward every one else who were waiting for them at the front gates of the village. "You guys left us!" Shizuoka yelled. "It was taking you guys too long now never mind what took you let's just go!" Yuki said. Shizuma walked out of the front gates and went into the plains with every one following him. They walked for a couple of minutes and then Yuki stopped. "Look you guys a demon." She whispered. Every one looked up and saw a red demon ant. "Ha ha! I've been waiting for a good fight!" Shizuoka said. "Wait! We shouldn't just go and attack it, it might not even want to be bothered by us." Gremino said. "Let's kill it!" Kahaku said. "Young master what do you think?" "I say we kill it!" "Boys." Yuki thought shaking her head. "Well we might as well fight it." Every got in there fighting stances and attacked the red demon ant (The red demon ant isn't small like regular ants it's about as tall as a 5'7 person would be). Shizuma jumped up and brought his sword down to cut the demon in half. That didn't work he was just knocked out of the way. Then Kahaku shot one of his arrows at it but that didn't do anything either. All Shizuma and Kahaku did was weaken it and Yuki threw her blade and got rid of it. "That's not fair!" Shizuma yelled. "What's not fair young master?" "Yuki always kills every demon we run into. I don't kill a thing. how is that possible, I mean I'm older and I'm a boy so I should stronger!" Shizuma yells. "Young master!. I'm a male to but that's sexist and mean to your little sister. what would master Onikuza say?!" "Your right. I guess I forget sometimes that she's my little sister cause she's always protecting me instead of me always protecting her. I'm sorry sis." "It's ok" Yuki replied. "Would you people Shut up!" Juno yelled. Everyone went silent and walked behind Juno. "Let me kill him. please" Shizuoka whispered. "No. I'll do it." Kahaku said. "Please everyone lets just get through this with out anyone dying, right master Shizuma?" Gremino said. "Gremino is right. we shouldn't kill him. you guys heard what Juno said. disobeying him would me disobeying the empire and then where would our honor go? It would go strait to hell with us!" Shizuma explained. Everyone just stared at Shizuma and shook their heads and kept walking. A few hours later they came to a village a very old looking village. "What is this place?" Yuki asked. "Rockland. This is Rockland. it brings back so many memories." Shizuoka said.  
  
"What's going on here!" a young man yelled, "the village is on fire!" Flames spread wildly, jumping from house to house burning everything in sight. About an hour later the village was destroyed and they all turned toward this demon named Tetsuyo. "It was him. he did this. that demon did this!" an old man yelled. "What are you talking about I didn't do a thing!" Tetsuyo yelled back. "All demons are evil. they can't be trusted!. We must kill the demon!" a villager yelled. "Yeah! Kill the demon!" The villagers yelled at once. "Help!!!" a young woman screamed. "Someone help her!" a man yelled toward the villagers, "I'll take care of this demon" All the villagers ran toward the woman's scream and then out of nowhere a big flash of lighting struck them down and killed many but not all. "Come on I'll get you out of here!" the man yelled toward Tetsuyo. Tetsuyo and the man ran into the forest by the village. Tetsuyo turned around toward the man. "Why did you save me I'm a demon?" "Because not all demons are evil you were framed by someone. that someone was a shape shifting demon, and I saved you cause I was bored. you look like your about in your teen years I would say about 16?" "Yes I'm 16." "Well soon the entire world will no of you and try to kill you so why don't you live with me and my wife. I just had a son we named him Shizuma and you can be his older brother. but we have to give you another name and we can't tell my wife or anyone else that you're a demon, everyone must think I found you in the woods ok? Your named will be uh. um. Shizuoka! "That's great but what about my Friend Yosuke?. he's a demon as well" Someone came walking out with scars on him. "I'll do anything clean, cook, wash, anything!" Yosuke said. "That would be great as General of the Imperial Army I don't have time for all of that. So let's see your name will be Gremino."  
  
"Shizuoka, are you alright?" Yuki asked. "Uh. what. oh yeah I'm fine, what happened?" "You fell when we entered Grady's Mansion. Gremino did the same so you brought you two back to the inn in this town." "Oh" Shizuoka said. "Well if you need me I'll be up front," Yuki said. Yuki left the room and Gremino rose up and looked toward Shizuoka. "So Tetsuyo had another memory dream again?" "Yeah what about you Yosuke?" "Yep. maybe it's a sign cause we're back in Rockland telling us we shouldn't be here or telling us to take our revenge on the humans!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa you forgot a human saved us. "Yeah I guess I did. I could never do anything like that anyway." At that very moment Yuki came-running in. "Let's go were headed for Mt. Seifu." "Mt. Seifu. why?" "Grady said some bandits stole the tax money and they live up in Mt. Seifu." "Okay then let's go!" Shizuoka yelled. They all ran out the door and met up with the others. Then they headed for Mt. Seifu. 


End file.
